Marriage Disaster
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Story By KiraKira Sparkle/Hinata terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Ayah Ibunya untuk menikah dengan putra dari sahabat sang Ayah. Bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan mencoba untuk menerima apapun hal-hal aneh yang ia miliki/Tapi tepat saat pernikahannya berlangsung, kekacauan terjadi begitu saja/Coba-Coba Bertemu/
1. Prolog

**Story Own By Kirakira Sparkle OvO7**

 **Beta Reader Mushi-nee :***

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read :)**

* * *

 **Saat dimana pernikahan membahagiakan seperti cerita di buku dongeng berubah menjadi kekacauan.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga terpaksa menyetujui permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan putra dari sahabat ayahnya yang kebetulan tidak memiliki kekasih. Sama sepertinya yang baru saja putus dari kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu.

* * *

 **Marriage Disaster**

* * *

Hari ini sebenarnya menjadi hari yang berharga baginya. Berdiri di depan altar dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna putih, kedua tangan yang menggenggam sebuket bunga, dan wajah penuh senyuman. Berdiri di samping pemuda yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya.

Membahagiakan bukan?

Ya itu yang ia pikirkan sebelum sesuatu datang menyerang ke tempat pernikahannya.

Mengacaukan semuanya-

"Batalkan pernikahan itu!"

Suara pintu yang terdobrak keras, membuat semua orang kaget. Bahkan mengagetkannya, ia hampir saja melempar buket di tangannya sebelum akhirnya jantungnya bisa di tenangkan.

Suara riuh, para hadirin di dalam ruangan, mereka mulai berteriak ketakutan. Berlari-lari hendak mencari jalan keluar, begitu juga pendeta di hadapannya. Semua berniat kabur dari tempat ini, setelah melihat banyaknya laki-laki berbaju hitam masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam gereja.

Ya, ampun!

Hampir saja dia pingsan-

Di tengah keriuhan, kedua Lavender itu melihat beberapa laki-laki tadi berlari ke arahnya. Dirinya masih berdiri dengan pasangan prianya. Mereka seakan membeku, apalagi dirinya. Ia takut, dan semakin takut saat mereka semakin mendekat.

"Kau ikut kami!" beberapa laki-laki itu berteriak, entah pada siapa.

Dia bingung sendiri, "E..eh, apa-apaan ini?"

"Diam!"

"Hya!"

Mereka seolah merentangkan kedua tangan kompak dan hendak menangkap siapa?!

Berlari semakin mendekat, di tengah keriuhan, beberapa orang mulai mendorong pundaknya, membuat ia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya, di tambah lagi saat mengenakan gaun panjang ini.

Sial!

Sebuah karung yang sangat besar dapat ia tangkap dengan jelas, di bawa oleh para lelaki itu. Mereka mau apa?! Menculik siapa?! Dia atau-

 **Duk!**

Kembali pundaknya terdorong. Tubuhnya maju ke depan, dan hampir terjatuh. Sebelum lengan pengantin prianya menangkap dengan gesit. Menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?!"

"I..iya,"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini,"

"Ya!"

Salah satu tangan pemuda itu menariknya masuk ke dalam keriuhan, memaksa untuk keluar dari sana. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa menatap takut beberapa orang berbadan kekar itu masih mencoba mengejar mereka.

"Berhenti!"

"Kami di perintahkan tuan muda untuk membawamu pergi!"

Mereka berteriak terus menerus, Tuan muda? Siapa?! Apa mereka berbicara dengannya?! Kenapa dia tidak merasa seperti itu?

"Ck, ayo!" pemuda yang menarik tangannya berujar cepat. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tunggu!"

Suara itu makin mendekat, dan pandangan mereka bisa ia lihat tertuju jelas pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Apa maksudnya, mereka seolah-olah mengejar pemuda itu. Bukan mengejarnya tapi mengejar pasangan yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya saat ini.

Dia tidak salah kan?!

"Me..mereka mengejarmu? Mereka mau apa?" bertanya takut, sosok pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir." Berujar singkat, wajah itu berbalik fokus menatap ke depan. Tapi tidak menghilangkan kemungkinan jika ia mendengar samar kalau pemuda itu berdecak kecil dan berbisik kesal.

"Ck, bukan begini caranya _Teme._ "

 _Teme?_

Dia bicara dengan siapa?"

Tanpa menyadari bahaya di sekitarnya, ia kehilangan kewaspadaannya sesaat. Wajah itu berbalik ke belakang dengan panik saat beberapa laki-laki itu hampir mengejar mereka,

Tidak di hanya dari belakang.

Sang gadis segera memfokuskan diri ke depan, dan nyaris menjerit saat melihat dua orang laki-laki ternyata sudah siap siaga di depan mereka, dengan membawa sebuah karung yang sangat besar.

"Kena kau!" berteriak keras.

Jangan-jangan mereka mau melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan pemuda di hadapannya?

Tidak akan ia biarkan! Di temani dengan reflek yang bagus, ia dengan gesit menarik cepat tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Membuat sang empunya tertarik ke arah lain, masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang panik, membuatnya tersembunyi di sana.

Di tengah keriuhan, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku berhasil menangkapnya!"

Ia sukses masuk ke dalam karung, tubuhnya seolah terbungkus oleh sesuatu. Kedua tangannya memberontak, hendak keluar dari dalam benda ini.

"Ahh!" suara riuh menenggelamkan teriakannya.

Ia berharap seseorang menolongnya.

"Tolong!"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, para polisi sudah bersiaga di depan gereja!"

"Ya!"

Beberapa laki-laki itu terdengar berunding dan dengan cepat menggendong tubuhnya bak membawa sebuah karung beras. Sepatu hak berwarna putih dengan motif Bunga yang ia gunakan pun terjatuh keduanya.

Gaun yang ia gunakan sepertinya sudah hampir semuanya masuk ke dalam karung.

Bagaimana ini!

Tubuhnya seolah di bawa lari dengan cepat, melompati jendela, dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya suara pintu mobil tertutup kalut dapat ia dengar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Tolong jelaskan padanya! Ayah, Ibu tolong!

* * *

 **Marriage Disaster**

* * *

Bertemu lagi dengan pemuda raven berwajah datar, "Hn, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Bu..bukannya kau yang menyuruh para penjagamu itu menculikku?!"

Dia panik.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk membawa gadis suram sepertimu ke sini."

Hah?! Lalu dia mau menculik siapa sebenarnya?!

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha selama beberapa minggu, jadi kau harus tinggal di sini bersamaku."

"Apa?!" orang ini benar-benar gila!

* * *

 **Next?**

* * *

 **Kira Note :**

Kyakyakya makasih buat Mushi-nee yang mau nampung cerita Kira di accnya, sebenernya Kira masih malu buat uplod cerita ini di acc sendiri, plus banyak kendala yang ada. Jadi buat pertama kali cerita, Mushi-nee udah baik-baik hati mau bantu uplod sama beta-in cerita Kira yang alamak kacau kemana-mana EYDnya wkwk :v #peluk Mushi-nee#yah biar sedikit ada ngancemnya sih#tapi tak apa-apalah Mushi-nee kan baik#kedip=kedip

Maaf kalau cerita Kira masih mainstream, mohon masukannya ya, dan Kira bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang nanggepin cerita ini.

 **Mushi Note :**

Oke, seperti yang Mushi tuliskan di fb kalau ada adik sepupu yang pengen apdet ceritanya di acc Mushi, nah ini nih si setan kecil #tunjuk-tunjuk#pake acara ngancem bakal ambil ngilangin komik kesayangan Mushi segala#

Semoga suka sama ceritanya ya, Mushi juga sebenernya nungguin kelanjutan ini fic. Semoga aja di lanjut wahaha XD

* * *

 **Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat di terima.**

 **Terima kasih ;)**


	2. Coba-Coba Bertemu

**Story Own By Kirakira Sparkle OvO7**

 **Beta Reader Mushi-nee :***

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Humor, Drama**

 **Pair :** **Sasuke x Hinata, slight SasuNaru #dan pair mengejutkan lain akan menyusul nanti#**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read :)**

 **Saat dimana pernikahan membahagiakan seperti cerita di buku dongeng berubah menjadi kekacauan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Coba-coba bertemu**

* * *

 **Satu bulan yang lalu**

* * *

Menikah, hal yang biasanya di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang telah mendapatkan keputusan mereka. Bersedia untuk sehidup semati, saling mencintai, dan membangun keluarga mereka yang baru.

Setelah menganggap diri mereka cukup mapan untuk melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Tentu saja menikah itu merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan bukan? Bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai dan menjalani hidup yang baru bersama-sama.

Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang di alami oleh pemeran gadis utama kita.

Duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal. Ia mencoba untuk tidak gugup walaupun hanya sesaat, pikirannya sudah dapat menebak hal-hal apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh kedua orangtuanya saat mereka meminta gadis ini untuk bicara di ruang tamu setelah acara makan malam selesai.

Kedua pasangan paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Dirinya makin merasa harus segera lari dari sini.

Sosok laki-laki penuh wibawa di hadapannya kini mulai mendehem kecil, "Ayah ingin bertanya, sekarang berapa umurmu Hinata."

Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu meneguk ludahnya singkat. Nah di mulai dari pertanyaan umur, dan nanti akan berlanjut ke hal-hal yang lebih spesifik.

Kedua matanya menatap ragu ke arah sang ayah, "Du..Dua puluh lima Ayah," ya, umurnya baru saja dua puluh lima tahun. Atau lebih tepatnya baru tahun ini ia menginjak umur dua puluh lima, setelah tiga hari lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Sekarang wanita berambut persis sepertinya tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu Hinata, sudah beberapa bulan ini kau tidak membawa kekasihmu lagi, ah siapa namanya. Gaara-kun?"

Ludahnya makin terteguk cepat, nyaris tersedak. Ibunya tiba-tiba membawa-bawa nama Gaara ke dalam obrolan mereka. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah putus darinya sejak enam bulan yang lalu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa membawanya ke sini lagi kan?

"I..itu, ka..kami berdua sudah tidak-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, kedua matanya sudah menangkap gelengan sang ibu.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah putus dengan Gaara?"

Tepat sekali.

Hinata mengangguk kaku, mau bagaimana lagi hubungan mereka juga sudah di ambang batas dan ketidakcocokan membuat mereka tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman menjalani hubungan lebih lama.

"I..iya,"

Bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya?

"Bagaimana ini suamiku?"

"Aku tahu, kita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Hinata sudah cukup dewasa untuk masuk ke dalam jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku, apa maksudnya tidak ada pilihan lain lagi? Wajah yang tadinya menunduk itu terangkat cepat. Kerutan alisnya makin bertambah, "A..apa maksud Ayah?" dirinya semakin tidak nyaman berada di sini.

Kedua pasangan itu saling pandang.

"Yang kami maksud waktu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat dimana kau harus memulai menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius lagi. Kami ingin kau segera menikah, Hinata."

Perkataan Ayahnya sudah terlalu _to the point_ , Hinata sempat menganga. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengerjap.

Menikah?

Dia?

Oh….oke-

"….."

Eitt!

Tunggu dulu!

"Me..menikah?! A..apa yang Ayah katakan, bukannya aku dan Gaara sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, jadi mana mungkin kami bisa menikah." Menaikkan nada suaranya, gadis ini serasa ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

Nah benarkan apa yang dia kira tadi? Pasti saja kedua orang tuanya membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan.

Dia baru saja berumur dua puluh lima tahun ingat?! Yah, Hinata bisa saja menikah di umurnya yang sudah termasuk mencukupi, tapi tidak tahun ini, ataupun tahun depan!

"Siapa bilang kau akan menikah dengan Gaara?" Ayahnya kembali berbicara, membuat Hinata bungkam.

Lalu dengan siapa?! Dia menikah sama hantu? Pacar saja Hinata tidak punya sekarang.

"La..lalu kalian ingin aku menikah dengan siapa?" Hinata mulai takut. Jangan bilang dia mau di jodohkan. Tolong jangan katakan satu kalimat itu, tolong jangan. Hinata tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia suka!

"Kami sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari sahabat Ayahmu."

 **Jder!**

Bak petir di siang bolong, tebakannya tepat sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Otaknya serasa tersengat listrik, gadis cantik itu membatu.

"Kebetulan ternyata dia juga tidak memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Ibunya tersenyum penuh arti. Mengeluarkan aura 'kau harus menerimanya Hinata'

"Ide yang bagus bukan? Ayah pernah bertemu dengan putranya, dan menurut Ayah dia anak yang baik."

"Jangan lupakan dia juga tampan, Sayang."

Melupakan bagaimana pendapat dari Hinata, ayah ibunya sudah merasa dunia milik berdua. Hinata tidak tertarik, mau tampan atau sekaya apapun orangnya kalau memang dia tidak suka, mau diapakan lagi?!

"Tapi Ayah aku tidak mau menikah dengan cara seperti ini. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku tanpa ikatan apa-apa." Pembelaan cepat ia lakukan, otaknya harus mencari celah yang tepat agar kedua orang tuanya mau setuju dengan perkataannya.

Di mulai dengan wajah memelas seperti anak kucing yang di buang di pinggir jalan.

"Kami tahu kau masih ingin menikmati masa mudamu, tapi kau harus tetap ingat Hinata. Ayah, Ibumu sudah setua ini dan kami sangat menginginkan menimang cucu sebelum sesuatu terjadi nanti."

Alasannya di tangkis dengan mudah, bahkan kini makin memojokkan Hinata. Ia merasa ada panah tak terlihat menembak tepat di jantungnya saat ini. Perkataan Ibunya benar-benar tajam.

"Ka…kalian belum setua itu Ayah, Ibu. Jadi setidaknya berikan aku waktu beberapa tahun lagi." Satu alasan lagi keluar.

"Dan kau ingin membuat kami menunggu lebih lama, atau mungkin kau ingin sekalian saja kedua orang tuamu menunggu Hanabi berumur dua puluh lima tahun, jadi kau dan adikmu bisa menikah di hari yang sama dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing?" laki-laki paruh baya di samping Ibunya ikut bicara.

Bibir Hinata seperti terjarit rapi, ia seolah kena skak mat dari pembicaraan Ayahnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Ayah!"

"Lalu?"

Dia di tanya balik, betapa susahnya kalau berargumen dengan kedua orang tua yang tidak mau kalah. "Ma..maksudku kalian ingin menikahkanku dengan orang yang bahkan wajahnya pun aku tidak kenal. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku mau. Kita saat ini sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahan, Ayah, Ibu. Jangan memutuskan segamblang itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku." Ia berujar panjang lebar. Mengeluarkan pendapatnya sejelas mungkin. Berharap kalau kedua orang tuanya paham.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Eh?

Ibunya tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa, Hinata melongo kaku. Wanita cantik itu terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di atas lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi. Beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ia wajah itu terlihat sumringah.

"Ini dia." Berbalik dengan membawa sebuah buku foto kecil dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Coba kau buka, Ibu baru ingat kalau putra sahabat Ayahmu dulu waktu kecil pernah datang ke sini satu kali. Jadi kau pasti ingat dan kenal dengannya."

Sial, alasannya di tangkis lagi dengan sempurna. Hinata menjerit dalam hati. "Ba..baiklah." dengan pasrah membuka buku foto kecil itu dan pada halaman pertama.

Sebuah foto saat dirinya masih berumur lima tahun nampak di sana. Wajahnya yang tersenyum malu-malu, berpegangan tangan dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tersenyum sumringah.

Dia sedikit ingat siapa anak ini.

"Dia, Naru..Narunaru?" hanya itu yang ia ingat. Suara tawa Ayah Ibunya terdengar keras.

"Naruto Uzumaki, itu namanya. Bukan Narunaru."

"A..aku hanya mengingat sampai itu saja, kita juga tidak bersama lama-lama." Hinata masih mencoba mengelak.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kalian sangat akrab dulu, bahkan kau sempat menangis saat Naruto-kun ingin pulang ke rumahnya."

Menunduk malu, ia meringis. Hinata tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal itu?

"Nah karena kau sudah kenal dengannya, tidak apa-apa kan sekarang?"

Tunggu dulu! Tidak semudah itu mereka bisa memutuskan! Hinata kembali menatap Ayah Ibunya, masih dengan gelengan keras. "Itu hanya cerita masa kecil, aku tidak mungkin ingat dengannya. Di..dia juga tidak mungkin ingat denganku, kami berdua sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi selain hari itu, Ayah Ibu."

Ia memohon dengan sangat kedua orang tuanya mau mengalah. Ini sudah senjata terakhirnya!

"Nah karena itu Ayah dan Ibu ingin meminta kalian berdua bertemu besok, kebetulan hari itu kalian sedang libur. Dan besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat. Ibu yakin kau pasti mau menikah dengan Naruto-kun."

Napasnya serasa ingin habis, Hinata megap-megap di tempat beberapa detik. Ayah Ibunya benar-benar tanpa celah. Bagaimana ini?!

"Ta..tapi,"

"Coba saja bertemu dengannya besok, kalau kau merasa cocok dengannya itu hal yang bagus, tapi kalau tidak. Kami tidak akan memaksamu." Suara berat Ayahnya seolah mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Tidak boleh ada pertanyaan, sangkalan atau apapun lagi.

Hanya bertemu saja kan? Hinata tinggal bilang kalau dia tidak suka dengan Naruto dan semua beres kan?

Baiklah kalau begitu, itu hal yang mudah!

Menerima perkataan Ayahnya, Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah, akan kucoba." Berniat bangkit dari sofa, ia ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

Besok dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto kan? Bertemu berdua saja?

Tidak! Hinata tidak mau! Gadis ini memang tergolong pemalu tingkat dewa, jadi kalau bertemu dengan pemuda yang tidak terlalu ia kenal. Mana bisa ia bicara dengan lancar nantinya.

Harus ada yang menemaninya besok, dan dia tahu siapa orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Marriage Disaster**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi kakak datang ke kamarku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

Kedua tangan saling terkatup, wajah memelas. Hinata memandang adiknya yang kini tengah asyik berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah majalah di depan mata.

"Iya, besok temani kakak menemui Naruto ya? Kau juga libur kan?"

Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu mendesah, ia menutup majalahnya dan berbalik menatap sang kakak. "Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian. Bagaimana kalau nanti jika kalian bertemu, terus kalian membuat dunia menjadi milik berdua dan melupakanku. Mana aku mau," sedikit mencibir, otomatis Hinata panik.

"Ma..mana mungkin kami melakukan hal itu, kita saja baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Bahkan kakak sendiri sudah lupa dengan wajahnya. Ayah hanya bilang kalau besok kita bertemu di Café dekat rumah dan berbincang saja."

"Benar? Kakak tidak bohong?"

"Iya, dan kakak janji akan membelikan es krim kesukaanmu saat pulang nanti."

Sebuah acungan jempol terangkat, adiknya berkedip penuh semangat setelah ia mengatakan kalimat tadi, "Permintaan di terima! Aku akan mengatur dengan sempurna acara bertemu kalian besok!"

"Mengatur? Tunggu maksudnya apa?"

"Yah, kakak tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang lebih baik kakak tidur yang nyenyak dan kita berangkat jam sepuluh pagi! Usahakan dandan yang cantik dan mempesona, oke?!" Hanabi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorong tubuh sang kakak menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur!"

"Hanabi tunggu dulu!"

Pintu kamar tertutup tepat di depan matanya.

'Hah sepertinya aku salah meminta tolong.' Semoga saja adiknya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh besok.

* * *

 _ **Marriage Disaster**_

* * *

Pukul sepuluh pagi, Hinata sudah siap dengan pakaian seadanya. Hanya _One piece_ berwarna putih dengan motif Bunga yang mengelilingi pinggang kecilnya. Rambut tergerai dan sebuah jepit menghalangi poninya untuk berkeliaran ke sana kemari.

"Hm, sempurna!" Hanabi mengacungkan jempolnya. Gadis itu juga ikut berdandan, namun tidak terlalu mencolok mengingat kalau di sini kakaknya lah yang sedang berkencan. Jadi sebuah _t-shirt_ berwarna biru laut dan celana jeans pendek serta rambut terikat satu sudah cukup baginya, toh dia tetap cantik mau di dandan seperti apapun.

"A..apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" sebaliknya, Hinata malah ragu kalau dandanannya terlalu heboh dan terkesan kalau dia sangat menantikan hari kencan ini.

"Tidak! Ini sudah sempurna! Iya kan Bu?" Hanabi melirik ke arah Ibunya yang mengangguk setuju.

"Putri-putri Ibu sangat cantik di dandan seperti apapun."

"Nah kan sudah dengar, Kak?"

Tidak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi, ia mengangguk pasrah. "Oke,"

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Kami pergi dulu Ayah, Ibu!" Hanabi berpamitan cepat, menarik tangan kakaknya dan pergi dari rumah. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit untuk sampai ke café itu jadi tidak masalah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Marriage Disaster**_

"Kita tidak terlambat kan?" masih dengan salah satu tangannya tergenggam Hanabi. Dalam perjalanan mereka, gadis yang lebih kecil dari kakaknya itu menggeleng prihatin.

"Kakak, dalam kamusku seorang gadis itu harus membuat pemuda yang dia ajak berkencan menunggu, bukan sebaliknya. Itu sebagai pembuktian kalau pemuda yang akan menikahimu serius atau tidak."

Sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipinya, "Si..siapa bilang aku mau menikah dengannya?!"

"Ya, kan siapa tahu Kak." Hanabi hanya menyeringai menatap kekikukan kakaknya.

* * *

 _ **Marriage Disaster**_

* * *

Berdiri di depan café, Hinata makin ragu. Apa mereka harus bertemu atau di batalkan saja? Bagaimana kalau Naruto sudah berubah, dari anak kecil yang baik jadi pemuda jahat dan kasar?!

"Ki..kita batalkan saja ya, mungkin lain kali,"

"Tidak ada pembatalan!" kalimatnya terpotong. Hanabi sudah menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam café. Suara gemerincing bel terdengar, pintu café terbuka. Dan beberapa pelayan mendatangi mereka dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang."

Adiknya sudah mengambil alih semuanya, "Apa tadi ada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kulit tan datang ke sini?" gadis itu bertanya tanpa bertele-tele.

"Ah, maksud anda tuan yang sedang bersama temannya di sana?" pelayan segera menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk di pojokan café. Pemuda pirang yang membelakangi mereka, dan tengah bersama dengan seseorang?

"Mungkin itu dia, ayo kak!"

"Eh, tu..tunggu!"

Hanabi kembali menyeretnya, membawanya semakin dekat dengan pemuda pirang di sana. Dia jadi gugup. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka salah orang?!

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Hanabi menyentuh pundak pemuda pirang itu. "Permisi."

"Ya?" suara berat mengalun di telinga mereka. Pemuda itu berbalik cepat, pada awalnya dia terlihat bingung.

"Apa anda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" sampai akhirnya Hanabi menyebut nama orang itu.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau Hinata Hyuuga?" sosok itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap adiknya penuh senyuman. Sepertinya dia salah paham.

Jadi pemuda ini benar-benar Naruto yang ia temui dulu? Berubah sekali. Seingatnya Narunaru yang dulu tinggi badannya lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku Hanabi Hyuuga dan ini baru kakakku, Hinata Hyuuga yang katanya punya janji ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata mendadak gugup saat kedua mata Saphire itu menatapnya, "Hinata? Kau benar Hinata? Ahaha, lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu!"

"A..ah, i..iya,"

"Kau masih ingat denganku kan? Anak kecil yang sering kau panggil Narunaru itu."

Wajahnya memerah cepat, "Ma..maaf aku memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang bisa dapat panggilan lucu dulu."

Pemuda yang _easygoing_ , benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengannya. Tapi setidaknya Hinata ingat kalau pemuda ini tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Ya, tidak berubah.

"Karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau pasti hampir lupa denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita coba berkenalan ulang? Itu lebih baik kan?"

Mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto sepertinya mengerti dengan kondisinya. Pemuda ini benar-benar masih baik seperti dulu.

"I..iya," mengangguk setuju, melihat salah satu tangan Naruto terjulur padanya. Hinata ikut mengangkat tangan.

Kedua tangan yang hampir bersalaman. "Namaku," mendengar Naruto mengucap ulang namanya lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Eh?

Hinata kaget, kedua matanya berkedip beberapa saat ketika tangan Naruto yang terjulur tadi kini berganti dengan tangan dingin yang menjabat tangannya.

"Oi, _Teme_ apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sudah tahu namanya kan? Tapi kau tidak tahu namaku, gadis suram. Uchiha Sasuke ingat itu." Nada penuh intonasi, dan menekan.

Gadis suram? Dia dibilang gadis suram?! Bibirnya jadi makin ragu untuk berbicara, "Hi..Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal U..Uchiha-san."

"Umurku masih dua puluh tahun, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan tua seperti itu." Suaranya makin terdengar dingin.

Jadi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini umurnya lebih kecil? Dua puluh tahun? Tapi apa-apaan kata-kata tidak sopannya itu?! Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Ma..maaf, Sasuke-kun."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nada akrab seperti itu?"

Lalu dia harus manggil apa?! Hinata bingung, beruntung Naruto segera memarahi pemuda itu.

"Sasuke jaga sikapmu!"

"Jangan mengaturku, _Dobe_. Beruntung aku mau menemanimu ke sini, kalau tidak kau pasti akan membuat malu tempat ini."

"Kau sendiri yang memaksa ingin ikut!"

"Memang kau tahu kenapa aku memaksamu mengajakku ke sini?"

"Agh! Kau ini!"

"Apa?"

Hinata melongo, melihat pertengkaran bak pasangan kekasih yang terjadi di depan matanya. Di tambah lagi salah satu tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tangannya sejak tadi.

Kedua matanya melirik terus pada sang Uchiha, memberi sinyal untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tapi yang ada tangan itu malah semakin mengerat dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk lepas.

"Sa..Sasuke,"

" _Teme_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hn, ingin melawanku?"

Perkataannya seperti tidak di gubris, Hinata sedikit kesal. Gadis itu mencoba melepaskan tangannya, bahkan mengirim sinyal bantuan pada Hanabi.

"Hanabi tolong kakakmu,"

"Hua, keren sekali."

Adiknya sudah jatuh cinta sama Sasuke. 'Ugh, tangannya sama sekali tidak mau lepas.' Ia memberontak, sembari terus menatap ke arah Sasuke.

'Lepaskan tanganku Uchiha Sasuke!'

'Salam kenal Hinata Hyuuga.'

Kaget, tubuh Hinata menegang saat melihat lirikan Onyx Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya. Di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu. Seringai milik sang Uchiha tersungging kecil.

Bibir yang berbicara pelan, tanpa mengeluarkan suara bisa ia tangkap dengan mudah. Kalimat yang di tujukan khusus untuknya.

" _Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan orang bodoh ini."_

Ia meneguk ludah takut, prasangkanya sudah melayang ke sana kemari. Memikirkan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki kekasih seperti apa yang di bilang Ayahnya.

Atau mungkin, sebenarnya pemuda pirang ini bukannya benar-benar tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi dia sengaja menyembunyikan berita kalau ia sudah punya kekasih dari orang tuanya. Kekasih yang di sembunyikan dan tidak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Hubungan terlarang?

Antara dua orang pemuda berjenis kelamin sama? Kedua orang di depannya. Saling bertengkar mesra, Naruto yang menjitak bahkan menyentil kening Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke sendiri nampak hampir menjambak rambut pirang pemuda di hadapannya.

Tunggu dulu!

Jangan bilang semua perkiraan cepatnya tepat?

Jangan-jangan Naruto ini sebenarnya seorang...Ho..Ho..Homoseksual _?_

Ah! Hinata ingin pingsan di sini sekarang juga,

* * *

 **Next?**

* * *

 **Kira Note :**

Uwa! Makasih banget sudah mau susah-susah riview cerita Kira! Uwa! Kira seneng banget bisa dapet riview! Apalagi ada author SasuHina kesukaan Kira ikut riview! #guling-guling bahagia# Kira jadi makin semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini #yang fav juga banyak huaa, seneng# :D :D :D Makasih semuanya! :D

 **Mushi Note :**

Cuman mau bilang kalo ini anak mesem-mesem aja terus liatin riview cerita pertamanya berkali-kali wkwk :v :v #pake peluk-peluk segala lagi# wahaha :v Yosh di tunggu terus ya ceritanya!

* * *

 **Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat di terima.**

 **Terima kasih ;)**


End file.
